fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors)
Ethan is one of the two main protagonists of OmniRealm Warriors 2. He also appears as a boss in ORW1 when a Corrupted version of himself travelled to the past to destroy the original OmniRealm Warriors. Stats may be unjustifiable due to the lack of Smashtwig's attention to ORW2, as he focuses on ORW1 more. Summary Ethan is one of the two main characters of OmniRealm Warriors 2 and the first member of the XenoRealm Warriors. Living in Neo Hex City, Ethan grew up in a very advanced technological age, where supercomputers were small enough to fit into a contact lens and the biggest of technologies in the normal world were nothing to be awed at by their standards. As a child Ethan had a fairly normal life, loved by his parents, had friends that came and went, and played loads of video games. He was one of the most "average" people out there, and frankly, still is; average academic capabilities, average economic stability, physical attributes, skill at almost everything, practically anything, he was the most well rounded person out there, with no strengths or weaknesses. At the young age of four he started to take martial arts, and was surprisingly a complete natural at what he was doing. His life until that time was looking good... until around the age of 7. He came home, and his family was nowhere to be found. All that was left were their belongings and a note... "Son, the darkness of this city has finally shown itself and has taken us. We are afraid that we have no time left for any last words. For your safety, once you're ready, please flee this city. We love you, Mother and Father" However, Ethan was no coward. He decided that, instead of fleeing, when he's old enough he would investigate and make sure his parents' kidnapper, or murderer... whoever it was, would be put into custody. Years past... and Ethan is now in high school, during those years he's participated in many martial arts tournaments, though the first were tools to allow him to vent his emotions. He's gained and lost friends as they came and go, but never left a bad impression at the end. His current friend group was fairly small, consisting of a mere nine to twelve people, depending on the day and other factors. His life seemed to go quite right despite his tragedy. Then on the first day of sophomore year, he walked down the hallway at the end of class with a good friend... and saw an what can only be described as an angel. As he walked out the doors and trekked his way home... the Neo Hex robotic army, shrouded by a black and white mist, turned berserk and launched a uncontrollable attack... It wasn't long where Ethan had found himself cornered. Before being shot, his deepest regrets were that he would never know the culprit of his parents' missing case and that he didn't follow his parent's wishes to flee. Until a green flash of light pierced the heads of his soon to be murderers. All he could hear next was: "You've got to be jitting me, I'm late." He looked up to see a man in white and blue, and clearly not from around the city. Ethan thanked the stranger and asked if he could do anything in return. The man only responded with "Just watch where you run to, kid". But with the massive craving of making himself useful to society pushed Ethan to nearly beg for the opportunity to help in some way, even if it was as little as giving directions. And his pleas weren't wasted, the gun wielder turned and handed him some strange piece of technology. It was immediately assimilated into Ethan's body and unleashed his very own Xenotribute. After dispatching the attackers, he asked the man why he was here, seeing that he wasn't from Neo Hex City. The adult told him that he was there to investigate the sudden appearance of a special substance known as "Corruption", what the androids were shrouded in earlier. Ethan immediately connected this to the "darkness" his parents were warning him of. This was his chance to catch the culprit. He pleaded to help, even offering the man a place to stay instead of checking into a hotel and explained his reasonings. And once again, recognizing Ethan's passion for justice, his wishes were granted. Without knowing what he has dragged himself into, he was about to embark on the most dangerous missions, and balance the "normal" life he once had with this even more "bizarre" one... and he wouldn't be able to do this alone. And so, the XenoRealm Warriors would eventually form... including that angel he met in the hallway, who would prove to mean more than anything in his world... What happens next? Find out next time on OmniRealm Warriors...! Personality Ethan comes off as a persona most would call "balanced between wild and chill", which fits with his "average" theme. Around friends at the lunch table, he's active, confident, talkative, and is quite... loud at times. In most other situations, he isn't exactly shy, quiet, passive, or soft-spoken, but is much more polite and formal in his attitude. There are times when he does get loud when things get a bit crazier and chaotic He has a strong distaste for injustice due to his trauma of lost parents and possesses passion more than many others. He's mainly goodhearted and very caring, but he doesn't know how to express how he feels without coming off as stupid or rude. Like Ariana, he generally pitches in for a more peaceful solution to problems before resorting to violence. Appearance Black spikyish hair, pale white skin, and green eyes. Ethan wears a bright green sweater with no hoodie, featuring silver linings along the sleeves and body. This sweatshirt is actually given to him by winning the Neo Hex City Martial Arts Tournament where many of the world's best fight, and reads "National Champion". Underneath that he does wear a red undershirt, though it's barely seeable above the zipper. Ethan also wears your standard dark blue baggy pants and also sports sliver sneakers with blue lines in an Adidas like pattern Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B, 7-A with States | Low 6-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Complete Mastery over Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (with Knives, eventually all bladed weapons), Dimensional Storage Information Analysis, Limited Power Nullification, with Tech, Analytical Prediction, Acrobatics, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight (with Air and Fire Manipulation) Statistics Amplification, Elemental Manipulation, Vacuum Manipulation (with Tornado Wall), Paralysis Inducement (via Electrical Attacks), Healing (via bioelectricity / Super Signal), Limited Magnetism Manipulation (via electricity) and therefore Adhesion by using it to stick to walls / ceilings / surface of water as well as Limited Technology Manipulation (to screw over security locks and smaller machines), Limited Vibration Manipulation (via earth and wind), Limited Friction Manipulation (via ice), Limited Explosion Manipulation (via fire), Limited Teleportation (via Lightning Jump), Enhanced Senses (via Super Signal workings) Limited Forcefield Creation (via Shockwind Bust/Ultimate Burning), Extrasensory Perception, Limited Durability Negation and Paralysis Inducement (via fire/ice/electricity. Never highlighted, but exists). Limited Duplication (can create up to one clone of himself made of any element of his choice), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation in all Keys (Of the Fire, Heat/Cold, Water, Ice, Vapor, all natrually atmospheric gases, all forms of earth like sand, lava, and rocks, all metals, plant, and electricity kinds. Unlike Essentia him/herself, still can be damaged by it though it significantly decreases damage dealt to him, so he'd still rather block or dodge those attacks, this resistance includes Durability Negation via Electricity, Heat, Absolute Zero, Deoxygenation/Suffocation, and Earth/Matter Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, One Hit Kill/Durability Negation (very specific, ask for clarification in battle), Empathy Manipulation (if by force, can still feel emotional by natural means, but no one can force feelings onto him, like every other living being in the ORWverse), Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs wear off after 3 turns or 30 seconds), Poison Manipulation (can burn it away from infecting his body, and Fear Manipulation (if by force, can still be afraid by natural means, but cannot be forced to feel fear, just like all other living beings in the ORWverse), Telekinesis/Time Stop or anything that renders him helpless with his amulet (5th Key) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(His Thunder Orb: Fist was calculated to be equal to 70 tons of TNT in a high tech new training room. His normal punches only manage to be about 25 tons) '| Multi-City Block Level '(Fought 3 Arms Omen, who is 7x stronger than his previous key) '| Town Level '(Fought 7 Arms Omen), '''higher '''with Ember Overdrive '| City Level+, Mountain Level with Ember Overdrive (Fought 10 Arms Omen, albeit with help by 4 other comrades. Comparable to Mirage Avatar and Wayne in his 7-B key (defeated him), at one point, he was estimated to be 50% stronger than Wayne in his own 7-B key by his older self. 62.4760857087819 Megatons x 1.5 = 93.71412856317285 Megatons of TNT) | Small Country Level '(Comparable to Omen, who did this) '| Multi-Continent Level(If his Boss Battle in the first OmniRealm Warriors game is counted as canon, then he would scale to a depressed Wayne in high school, who is about ~16 Exatons) 3rd Key and Onward can be higher with Ember Overdrive and Frostbite Nova Speed: Transonic, Massively Hypersonic+ with Lightning Dash (moves at the speed of lightning), Supersonic+ Stone Shards, Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (reacts to his own Lightning Dash | Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+, higher '''with Ember Overdrive, Massively Hypersonic+''' with Super Signal (moves at nearly the same speed as Lightning Dash), even Higher '''when using Lightning Dash with Super Signal | Hypersonic+ (Faster than himself in Ember Overdrive from last key), ' at least High Hypersonic+, likely higher '''with Ember Overdrive, '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Super Signal/Lightning Dash (now has tripled the speed of Lightning), '''even Higher '''when using Lightning Dash with Super Signal '| High Hypersonic+ '''(faster than previous Key Ember Overdrive), '''higher with Ember Overdrive, Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Super Signal and Lightning Dash (at this point is double the speed of the fastest lightning strikes 8000) '''Sub-Relativistic '''via Super Signal and Lightning Dash combination (exactly 1% of Light Speed) | MFTL+, higher''' with Lightning Dash, Ember Overdrive, Super Signal, and Essentia: Unchained (in his boss fight in ORW1, is capable of blitzing the OmniRealm Warriors, though was defeated in the end, stated by Scott that they couldn't hope to catch him or Ariana through sheer speed alone. Super Signal and Essentia: Unchained makes this feat even more ridiculous.) Note: his reactions scales to the speed of his Lightning Dash and LDash+SSignal Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely Higher '''(Saved a vulnerable Ariana from a truck falling onto her) | '''Class 100 | Class T | Class P (Lifted Neo Hex City for a span of minutes while underwater, this) | Class P | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | City Class+ | Small Country Class | Multi-Continental Class Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City Level+, higher with Tectonic Armor | Small Country Level | Multi-Continental Class 3rd Key and Onwards can be higher with Tectonic Armor Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Ice Sword, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Specials. '''Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to '''Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Ethan's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: ''' On hand at any time: '''Infomation Lens: Technological bioelectrical powered contact lens (they are soft lens, not the tough Paragon Lens). They provide basic information analysis on various things, recording, data storage, texting, video calling, and map making features, it's a not as good XenoTech Watch, but contains the same functions. XenoTech Watch: A simple wrist watch that can do a variety of non-combat applicable stuff. Similar to a phone, but better and comes along with various analysis features and more. It also connects to a cloud like database shared between all XenoRealm Warriors Hammerspace Tech: A device on the bottom side of the Watch that can create a very small to large portal to a free dimension that stores up to many things, even furniture, food, living space, and a seemingly infinite supply of Army Knives. Army Knives: Common utility knives designed for many purposes, Ethan is very proficient at using them, whether in normal grip, reverse/icepick grip, or even throwing them. These blades happen to be extremely hard to sever or break, and the only times they have been broken are through chemical changes like heat rather than physical ones like other sword swings. Ethan has an uncountable number of these stored away in his Hammerspace Tech. *'Hexdynium Metal': Later these get a large upgrade in durability and cutting ability. More on Hexdynium's capabilities are to be editted in later, for now this page has details on its capabilities **'Conduit Knives': The weapons are capable of conducting Ethan's elemental attributes. **'Wire Knives': With a strong Hexdynium wire attached to the end, this type of knife can be throw to act as a grapple wire **'BladeBreak Knives': Against anything other than Hexdynium, these blades have a similar design to sword breaker swords, and are effective at breaking any bladed weapon if used correctly **'XenoBreak Knives': An upgrade created by Aaron Xander, who has found a scientific method to temporarily nullify XenoTributes or other uses of Energy. While this effect lasts for one turn, it can stack upon multiple hits. (The timeframe is currently undecided, though 10 seconds would be a safe estimate). This effect applies to Energy imbued objects as well, such as weapons with special properties, which allows Ethan to block attacks that would normally break right through the knives via a special ability. Since it removes the abilities of attacks, he can remove properties of projectiles as well, such as the heat from a fireball or the electricity of a lightning bolt, resulting in a projectile that simply does damage, though that requires acute accuracy. Amulet: An amulet crafted by Ariana herself. Strangely this allows him to bypass many different types of hax, generally ones that make him immovable like Telekinesis and Time Stop that are imposed on him, though it uses up a considerable amount of Energy. Was the only way to defeat Omen with his Spectral Tome. * 5th Key Only Support Items (These do not come from Ethan's default equipment, and generally appear in game. Please restrict these in Versus Battles) * HP Items: Items that recover his physical health (it restores his "soul" as well, incase his enemy can attack his soul) * EP Items: Items that recover his Energy Reserves that he needs to continue fighting * SP Items: Items that recover his Stamina. * Stat Items: Can temporarily increase Attack, Defense, Speed, and other attributes by 1.5x times * Other Items: Can act as special equipment that can resist status effects like sleep, toxic, burn, freeze, paralysis, stun, and even instant kill. Certain items can even stop time for a extraordinary small amount of time, render one intangible (at the cost of not being able to attack either), or teleport short distances. Intelligence: Genius to Extraordinary Genius, theoretically Supergenius (Has thought up ways to prevail against seemingly impossible odds and overpowered abilities through logical analysis. Likes to use the surrounding environment to his advantage, even a bundle of bananas was once an invaluable tool to win against an enemy who was massively much stronger, faster, and more durable than he is (by 10 times); although he needed pointers from Adult Wayne to do so, the execution was done by him and him alone. His technical intellect is directly proportional to the player controlling him and therefore can be any level of intellect, canonically must be at least Genius level. This is NOT a game mechanic since it has nothing to do with the games mechanics at all. An absolute master in many martial arts, going up against Omen, who cast himself with the maximum amount of knowledge possible of martial arts since its very invention. Wayne stated during their sparring match in the beginning of the series that he was more skilled than him and rivals even the infinitly old Deities in martial arts, though he easily lost to Wayne due to the lack of experience in fighting outside of just martial arts and in psychological warfare. Has practically mastered all forms of martial arts throughout the world, and as an impressive amount of variants for each fighting style.) Weaknesses: ' * Takes 'IMMENSE concentration to maintain Super Signal, he can only manage 30 minutes in his last key. * His States always restrict a certain type of element. * Ember Overdrive gradually damages Ethan. * Tectonic Armor significantly slows Ethan down. * Frostbite Nova deals less damage to Ethan than Ember Overdrive, but still deals damage * Aerial Maven lowers Ethan's defense * Lightning Dash is useless without a surface for Ethan to jump off of or dash from. It also travels in a straight line, though Ethan can change his trajectory and stop the technique one a dime. * All of his Techniques use up Ethan's Energy, once he is out, he cannot use any of them, leaving him only his physical attacks (and Elemental Combat, which doesn't consume EP) Notable Techniques/Equipment: Basic Abilities * By themselves, these don't use up any Energy * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Essentia': Ethan's Xenotribute, it gives him the ability to use Energy in the form of five elements: Lightning, Earth, Ice, Wind, and Fire. The elements he creates cannot be controlled by other beings. He however doesn't have enough control over this ability to have full access to some of its most powerful uses, like Electric Field Manipulation, Electromagnetism, Heat Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, deoxygenization, vacuum manipulation, friction manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Internal Evaporation/Freezing, Nuclear Manipulation/Radioactivity, Invisibility using Air, Acid Manipulation, Petrification/Transmutation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Telekinesis, stuff like that *'Energy Control' **Can use Energy for manipulating his Xenotribute, like creating fire and such. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE **Can enhance his physical capabilities with Energy ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken. ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies, Range and clarity increases if more Energy is inputted into this ability. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one cane see ***This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Martial Arts': Has trained and mastered in many forms of hand to hand combat (and implements them in a mixed martial arts style. Has defeated masters who have studied their martial art for years with their own style in Boxing, Kickboxing, Kung-Fu, Taekwondo, and Judo. He's extraordinarily skilled, enough to even be on par with Deities of the verse. He's capable of handling opponents with knives, swords, spears, and even guns with only hand to hand combat. As well, Ethan is skilled with knives in combat as well, and often uses one of his many army knives to combat against bladed foes. **'Experiences': Ethan before the events of OmniRealm Warriors 2 has fought many older people with at least decades of combat experience under their belt with either their specific martial art or even multiple of them in the Martial Arts Tourney. Sometimes he would be stuck in a situation where multiple of these experienced fighters ganged up on him and still prevailed. This culminates Ethan to gather up to possibly a century's worth of different hand to hand combat experience. At the beginning of the series, Wayne compared Ethan's skill to even the infinitely old trained Deities. At the end of the series, he fought hand to hand with an Omen that bestowed himself with the Spectral Tome to possess martial arts experience of as old as martial arts itself, however, he was definitely outmatched. **'Bubble of Defense': An imaginary bubble that Ethan conjures up in his thoughts, surrounding him and his enemy. It represents a where a person can defend at any given moment. At a initial position, the bubble is covers just about everywhere in front of a person, however, this can be changed throughout the course of a fight. When one attacks or defends, their bubble starts to shift and reveal openings where they cannot defend, though the bubble constantly changes, it may not be able to be exploited depending on the situation. Ethan expands this idea from hand to hand combat to include supernatural abilities such as projectiles. As such he can easily recognize and sometimes take advantage of an opponent's openings through this imaginative idea. **'Concealed Movement': While Ethan uses mixed martial arts without a unique fighting style, one thing that stays consistent throughout his style is to use as little movement as possible. This makes it impossible to predict Ethan's movements though sheer reactions in close quarters combat, no matter how analytical one can be. This applies to not only his martial arts, but his fighting in general. Most playable ORW characters have this trait as well (since they are player guided, therefore unpredictable), though Ethan is the only one with an actual reason behind being unpredictable. **'Bullet Series': Ethan's former signature techniques prior to OmniRealm Warriors 2, these specialize in near impossible to see movements, even for faster opponents, being based off the Concealed Movement method. The drawback is that these attacks are fairly weak in comparison to normal attacks, which puts these techniques in a role to make an opening in the opponent's defense. These would later get amped up from Ethan's lightning abilities later on for even faster speed. ***'Bullet Punch': A impossibly, seemingly instant jab (as if the arm was moving on its own). It's velocity alone gives the punch enough power to stun and catch the enemy off guard to open up for a heavier attack. The fist returns back to Ethan in fighting position as if he didn't throw a jab at all ***'Bullet Feint': By faking a Bullet Punch (via moving his arm forward about a centimeter forward), Ethan fakes his enemy out into believing he was going to use a Bullet Punch or some other fist based attack, leaving them open for an attack. ***'Bullet Counter': Narrowly evades an attack while pushing an incoming attack away with a sideways Bullet Punch, only with an open palm. The Bullet Punch is powerful enough to make the attack ricochet away from its intended target and leaves the opponent open to a heavy attack *'Athletics': Capable of performing somersaults, handsprings, backflips, and more. Helps dodge attacks *'Elemental Combat Styles': Ethan can use his mastery over the elements to enhance his close combat capabilities. **'Clone Combat' ***One of Ethan's main moves without spending any significant portion of his Energy. He can create multiple clones, generally one or two of any element he desires to fight along with him. He utilizes these clones in many ways, such as helping in hand to hand, as a scout, projectile, or as a means of jumping off of. **'Volt Combat' ***Electrifies his joints to fight with the power of electricity ***Can electrocute the enemy on touch, and can shut down their nervous system and brain with concentration, or paralyze them temporarily ***Likes to shock the surrounding area, especially the ground to electrocute it and enemies in an attempt to damage from a distance. Also likes to use ground based electrical shockwaves in combat. ***Can speed up his movements by using his electricity to invoke magnetic fields ***Able to heal himself via stimulating his bioelectricity, accelerating the natural healing process ***'Machine Gun Punches': With the enhanced speed of electricity, Ethan punches multiple times with one arm at lightning speeds an uncountable amount of times, to the point where the arms seem to be moving on their own detached from Ethan's body. Ethan finishes this combo with a powerful punch from his other arm. Can be used with or without electricity. **'Rock Hammer Combat' ***Creates two small one handed hammers to dual wield and quickly attack opponents with fast and powerful attacks, however, he isn’t well trained to use these weapons ***Can create rock platforms to act like hoverboards ***Raise up rock barriers or spikes to attack or defend ***Can create seismic waves to throw people of guard ***Grab people and pin them down with earth constructs **'Ice Blade Combat' ***Creates multiple bladed weapons made of ice to attack his enemies with extended range, such as swords, kamas, scythes, axes, chakrams, and shuriken of varying sizes. ***Could also create four pointed small shuriken to throw at his enemy, though his proficiency at using them is only enough to act as a basic straightforward projectile that can't curve ***Can flash freeze the surrounding environment or enemies ***Freeze enemy's feet to pin them down **'Gale Combat' ***Uses wind to suddenly increase the speed and by extension the power of his attacks. He generally uses this to fly forward in the air and barrage his enemies with repeated strikes ***He can technically "fly" by pushing himself with bursts of air multiple times in any direction ***He can blast bursts of winds to defend himself from incoming projectiles or melee attacks ***'Shockwave Punch': With a punch, Ethan can launch a shockwave of air damaging his enemies from a range. The punch itself is also very powerful **'Flame Combat' ***Ignites fists and feet to fight with flames, he can use flames to dash around in the air ***'Explosion Punch': With explosive fire enveloped around his fist, Ethan's punch becomes a destructive blow that can deal large amounts of damage quickly **'Elemental Combat': ***Ethan with his Unchained Essentia can make weapons of any kind out of any element he choses 'Special Moves' With Essentia, Ethan is capable of manipulating the elements at his disposal. He is unable to combine these elements to make a more effective attack. As well, due to the limitations of basic science, Ethan's use of the elements is generally limited to what it can do in real life. Which is why Ethan couldn't fire Stone Shards with electricity instead, since the air would insulate it too quickly. Each of Ethan's elements are designed to meet a certain purpose and role in his arsenal 'Lightning Techniques' Ethan’s preferred element to use. The techniques he built up with this element emphasizes on a lot of versatility and adaptability for both combat and utility purposes, in any situation. Uses up minimal Energy. Yellow in color. *'Lightning Dash': His trademark move. Envelopes himself in electricity and dashes in any direction in a straight line for a surprisingly long total distance, leaving behind a trail of gold lightning. He moves at the speed of lightning and beyond using this, due to "riding the lightning" he has created. Opts to use the technique for dodging or movement purposes. Ethan cannot achieve flight with this, as it can only be used when he is touching a surface that can support his weight. **Usually combines this with a punch at his enemy, or dash past them to attack from the rear. If the enemy blocks this, Ethan would then follow up with a stomp on what they are guarding with to leap (and somersault) away, whether forward to get behind his enemy or backward to retreat. However, he isn't limited to just punches and kicks, he could use his other Techniques in conjunction as well. **'Lightning Reflex': A “variation” of the original technique. While he doesn’t use as much Energy to envelope himself with electricity, he can retreat quickly away from the enemy (whether if it's behind or in front of him/her) if he feels unsafe. Significantly slower, but can be used at almost anytime. **'Lightning Movement': A common use of the Lightning Dash technique. Ethan can change direction (but still in a straight line) if he touches another surface other than previous surfaces Lightning Dash has been preformed on, this still counts as one Lightning Dash, so the total distance he covers will be the same as a normal one. An example of this is using Lightning Dash to jump from rock to rock, changing direction each time. ***'Lightning Feint': A use of Lightning Movement, Ethan feints to one direction to mislead the opposition to make room for a straight punch **'Lightning Leap': Super Signal exclusive, Ethan can “teleport” from place to place using lightning to transport himself. He still moves at the speed of lightning, but this can be used in the air. **'Lightning Blitz': Super Signal exclusive, if Ethan successfully gets close to his enemy, he attacks with practically unseeable punches while circling around his enemy **'Lightning War': Super Signal exclusive, named after the Blitzkrieg military tactic, this combines a cutting Thunder Orb: Fist with the Lightning Dash, dealing massive damage in a similar fashion to the use of Blitzkrieg tactic in World War 2. Many enemies give up hope once hit by this attack, being put too off guard with both speed and power. Ethan doesn't like to use this tactic as he sees himself becoming "evil" like the Nazis for using it. *'Thunder Orb': Creates a spherical orb of electricity (approximately half a meter long) in front of him. The orb is stationary and detonates in a powerful electrical arc when the opponent (or attack) touches it, potentially stunning them with electricity. If created right in front of an enemy, it can potentially blind them with light. Ethan can also interact with the orb (shown below) as soon as he creates it. Ethan and allies are unaffected by the explosion **This technique was created to overcome Electricity's main drawback: it cannot conduct through the air well without either enough power (which this technique empathizes on to overcome it) or strong enough static electricity fields (like with lightning). While it can still conduct through the ground and objects, it's range is significantly limited compared to other elements. **'Thunder Orb: Push': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb he can push the orb about ten meters away to move it around. It won’t detonate while being pushed around **'Thunder Orb: Shoot': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he can use both or one hand(s) to blast the orb forward as a far range powerful projectile, detonating on hit in a large sphere like blast radius of 20 meters as an Area of Effect. Can preform instantly without a previous Thunder Orb to be around. **'Thunder Orb: Fist': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he jumps up and bursts forward. His fist smashes and gets enveloped by the Thunder Orb, which takes on a chain saw blade-like structure surrounding it (rotating blades on each side). Ethan’s momentum rockets his fist into the enemy with massive power. Can preform instantly without a previous Thunder Orb to be around **'Thunder Orb: Drop': If Ethan is close to the Thunder Orb, he can launch it upward into the air beyond sight. During this time, the Orb stockpiles more electrical energy, and on command, unleashes itself onto an enemy below as a massive bolt of lightning, increasing in size the longer it's charged. Can preform instantly without a previous Thunder Orb to be around. *'Bioelectric Recovery': Upon heavy usage of Ethan's electrical techniques compared to others, Ethan's body has adapted to itself being electrifyed as it's natrual state. As a result, it subconsciously, passively, stimulates itself to accelerate Ethan's natrual healing processes. As a result, while Ethan possess heavy Elemental Resistance, being hit with electricity will trigger this effect to a higher extent, healing from the electrical attack to reduce even more damage. This also results in a small restoration of Ethan's Energy Reserves. **'Bioelectric Plating': Ethan intensifies his bioelectricity to accelerate his healing factor even higher. He projects an "armor" that can ward of attacks and even transform it into an AoE Burst type move. As well, melee attacks result in the offender getting shocked with electrical damage. **'Bioelectroreceptor': Due to the same reasonings as why Bioelectric Recovery came to be, Ethan's body adapted to detect electrical fields than most others. Like most marine and aquatic animals, Ethan's body as instinctively created electrotrceptors that detect electricity. **'Bioelectrolysis': A technique heavily underutilized due to Ethan's limited control. He uses this ability to transform the water around him or inside him into hydrogen and oxygen to allow him to "breathe" underwater. The extra hydrogen may become a problem later on. 'Earth Techniques' Unlike most Earth Manipulators, Ethan uses this element for dealing out damage or accomplishing whatever he has in mind from a safe distance or using a means of being safe, emphasizing safe mobility in both attacks and travel. Minimal Energy consumption. Generally only used in the early stages of a fight to get a handle of the enemy's capabilities *'Stone Shards': Outstretches his arm and sharp shards of rock fire from his hand in a machine gun like manner. They are extremely sharp and can easily shred through titanium metal. Taking or even blocking these attacks may result in serious damage if all connect. Ethan's primary, though weakest projectile compared to the other projectiles at his disposal. **If he fires at the ground, the shards will stick out as hazardous spikes. *'Subterra Strike': In a blink of an eye, burrows underground and moves quickly in any direction, if he decides to pop out and attack, he strikes his enemy with a sever uppercut or any attack of choice, including other Techniques. He does NOT leave a hole after burrowing via Earth Manipulation. *'Subterra Shards': Ethan unleashes Stone Shards to fly from the earth instead, attacking from underground as a large storm of projectiles 'Ice Techniques' Techniques for this element focus on creating short to mid-range sharp ice structures to change up the battlefield significantly instead of pure battle damage for both offense and defense. Uses up mediocre Energy. Can use from 2nd Key Onward *'Freeze Spikes': Creates a spiked wall of ice of various sizes (depending on Energy input, can be large enough to reach as far as he could see) with spikes protruding out from it. Can be used at point blank or at a certain range. Very versatile defensive and sometimes offensive option. Can freeze enemies solid at point blank range. Ethan's main defensive option. **'Freezing Armor': If Ethan is close to a Freeze Spikes, he can absorb the wall to gain a temporary ice armor with spikes protruding from it. *'Cold Bombs': Throws 2-3 gravity based ice projectiles. When the they hit the ground, "cold spots" appear on the ground. One who steps on them get hit by a ice cold spike that ensnares him/her solid. They also explode before freezing enemies if they hit directly. 'Wind Techniques' Ethan's Wind techniques are mostly used for transitional short range defensive purposes. Mediocre Energy consumption. Ethan doesn't use this element as much and is utilized for situational purposes. Can use from 2nd Key Onward. *'Tornado Wall': With a powerful swipe of his arm, Wind energy in his palm, Ethan creates a mini tornado in front of him (approximately three times his size). The tornado slowly proceeds forward towards it's target. It also boasts a impressive vacuum effect than doesn't affect Ethan or allies. Anti-Air attack. **'Tornado Wall: Velocity': If Ethan is close to a Tornado Wall, he can launch it forward to allow it to function as a high speed projectile *'Shockwind Burst': Releases a multi-cutting omnidirectional wave away from Ethan of pure Wind Energy. A great defensive ability to repel close combat attackers. Range and power depend on Energy input. 'Fire Techniques' These are generally Ethan’s most powerful moves, made for pure offensive assaults and long range. However, they are also slower and cost more Energy. Moderate Energy consumption. Can use from 3rd Key Onward *'Inferno Beam': A one (or two) handed fire beam. It takes a second or two to charge up and fire. Large enough to devour the tallest and largest of humanoids. Modelled after Wayne's Blaze Buster, though this version, while it does explode, focuses on rotation and drilling through his enemies for greater damaging effects. This is Ethan's strongest move in normal circumstances and in long range combat. He uses this move sparingly, but surprisingly more than his Wind or Earth techniques. **'Inferno Eruption': Punches the ground and multiple fire beams erupts from the ground either at the enemy or everywhere across the environment. The eruption is so powerful that boulders and rocks fly up and land as environment Ethan can utilize. *'Ultimate Burning': Ethan charges up to generate an ultra condensed, explosive flame shield 5 meters around him and charges into his enemies with an incredible punch. The resulting impact creates a massive explosion dealing out incredible damage due to the condensed nature of the shield. This functions a powerful defense that blows up all attacks that come into contact as well as offense, and is usually Ethan's most powerful attack. However, this takes a moment to charge and can be telegraphed if Ethan doesn't have a distraction with his other techniques or a plan. As a result Ethan treats this attack like a fighting game super attack, looking for some confirmation or opening to use it. States Ethan can enter five, eventually six modes using his elemental techniques to increase characteristics of his body, each mode will always increase the power and speed of his elemental attacks respectively. These forms are quite quick to activate, although it does take a little thinking to do, Ethan has mastered how to tap in and out of these at will. Of course, each state generally has a notable drawback as well *'Super Signal': Ethan concentrates to an absurd level to significantly speed up the electrical signals flowing from all over his body to his brain and back. This allows him to perceive, comprehend, think, react, and fight at extreme speeds. In fact, this allows him to seemingly dodge almost any attack, even if they are seemingly undodgable, and counter with no effort at all (like a nerfed Ultra Instinct). Ethan's speed exceeds nearly all other XenoRealm Warriors, aside from being on par with Zack and being second to Ariana. Combined with Lightning Dash, his speed surprises even Wayne's expectations, who has foughten in similarly fast paced fights. **His melee attacks become electrical multi-hitting strikes, it seems like Ethan’s limbs are fighting on their own due to their speed. **Gains access to more Electric Techniques and speeds them up significantly. **Grants an even more potent constant healing factor and heightens senses via the electricity throughout his body cycling faster. **The concentration is too much to keep Super Signal active for long periods of time, thus Ethan opts to turn it on and off when needed. **Cannot use Earth Techniques. **Can only use from Key 3 onward **In his second to last and last keys, Ethan can hold this form for 5 or 10 minutes straight and consistently before messing up his concentration to maintain it (respectively) **Ethan's body sparks and crackles violently with green electricity when he taps into this state. As well, the silver linings on his sweater glow gold in color *'Tectonic Armor': Ethan equips himself with earthy material around him, hardening into a powerful armor. His attack power and durability are majorly increased, though his speed is completely lacking. Those who attack him will hurt themselves when making contact with the armor's spiky features. The amount of protection Ethan gains from this far exceeds the amount of attack power he gains, and it has allowed him to tank hits from various foes many times stronger than he is. **Cannot use Lightning Techniques **Can only use from Key 3 onward **The earth around Ethan slowly rises in this state. The silver linings on his attire glow orange *'Ember Overdrive': Ethan ignites himself with explosive flames and super heats his body to critical temperatures. His overall attack power and speed are increased significantly (the latter not as much as Super Signal). The attack power increase is on par with Tectonic Armor. This is what Ethan goes into when he desires to get the most out of his attacks, making them deal the most damage they can. Even with Stone Shards, his weakest projectile, the attack increase was absurd. It's generally Ethan's trump card when the speed from Super Signal isn't the main factor to win. **His non-Fire Techniques gain burning properties. **This burns up his external body and gradually damages him. **Cannot use Ice Techniques. **Can only use from Key 3 onward **The aura of flames around him is burgundy in color. The silver linings on his attire glow deep red. *'Frostbite Nova': Ethan starts cooling himself to freezing temperatures, surrounding himself with mist and ice particles. In this state, attacks slow down and frostbite his enemies, allowing potential to freeze enemies to negate durability. Also creates iced flooring wherever he walks. The drawback here is that this consumes his Energy gradually and lowers his own body temperature and may cause frostbite and slowness on himself gradually over time, damaging him minorly, though not as fast as Ember Overdrive. Not a OHKO. **Cannot use Fire Techniques **Can only use from Key 4 onward **Ice crystals briefly appear in mid air before dissapating in this state. Ethan's silver linings on his clothes become deep blue. *'Aerial Maven': Ethan gains an aura of flowing air around him, giving him access to flight and his attacks gain cutting properties. Ethan needs to relax to activate this mode, needing to sense the air around him better to master the atmosphere around him. Like other modes, he gains a speed boost and his attacks deal more cutting power, but a little less so. However, due to relaxing, Ethan's durability weakens and his attacks lack sheer force. **Cannot use Lightning Techniques **Can only use from Key 4 onward **Air currents circle and rotate around Ethan at high speeds in this state. The linings on his attire become azure in color *'Essentia: Unchained': An ultimate mode granted by his own Xenotribute, allowing Ethan to delve a little deeper into the Xenotribute's full potential. **Gains an overall statistical boost in both a physical sense and in all of his previous capabilities, like his healing factor and basic Energy abilities. **All attacks are now infused with Astral Energy due to the Xenotribute's origins being derived from an actual Deity. This addition allows Ethan to attack foes who aren't able to be hurt by normal physical means, as well bypass abilities that would otherwise negate normal attacks or their results, such as Regeneration, Intangibility, Battlefield Removal, etc. **Ethan can use Energy as a non-elemental replacement for all of his Special Moves. **It's greatest ability is to be able to apply any one of his elements of his choosing to whatever technique he is using. In other words, he could use Stone Shards with Lightning instead, Cold Bombs with Fire, or Lightning Dash with Ice, etc. It can even allow Ethan to combine compatible elements, something he couldn't do before, to increase the effectiveness and properties of his attacks. ***This allows Ethan to cover his element's weaknesses which prevented it from doing more versatile things. For example, he couldn't freeze people at long range due to his ice attacks only reaching up to mid-range. Now with a Ice variant of Thunder Orb: Shoot, he can accomplish that **He can enter his other States to stack alongside this one. This time, the States do NOT restrict elements from being used **Grants access to Ethan's most powerful attack ***'Primal Rend': Ethan draws out his Xenotribute: Essentia, in the form of a spectral sword. It represents the power of the ability at its prime throughout any previous user, generally referring to the Deity it derives from. Ethan swipes the sword down to unleash a cresent of its Energy, likely using it's ability to destroy via various means such as electromagnetism, atomic imploding heat, absolute zero, and other ways to inflict a Durability Negation attack, which most likely results in a One Hit Kill. **Can only use in second to last key onward **There is no drawback to this ability, though Ethan has only entered it after giving a dramatic speech, gaining his brother Evan's identical Xenotribute, or just via the virtue of being a boss enemy. It is likely that after the first time, Ethan can activate it at any time at the cost of some (significant) initial Energy to activate. **Ethan's body sparks with "electricity" in multiple colors, ranging from crimson red to a vivid purple. As well, the linings on his sweater do not change like his other states. 'Fighting Style' * As a Boss in ORW1, Ethan does have a preferred style to fight with. ** A very adaptable fighter most of the time, switching from offensive to defensive on a dime according to the type of situation he is in, and can calmly access confusing situations ** Likes to go full out at all times, he never likes saving any trump cards for the sake of keeping them hidden when he could have maximized his attack power or dodge an attack with a technique. *** An example is that if he can get a read on someone's Energy level or sees how fast they are, he may go into a Mode straight away instead of stay in base. ** Prefers to dodge instead of guard, as his defensive options are quite finite, dodging takes priority to him, he'd rather avoid any damage whenever possible, even if it may help him to guard instead ** Never takes a hit intentionally and uses any option possible to evade damage **At close range, rather than using one of his specials bar Lightning Dash, Ethan utilizes his Energy free Elemental Combat and Martial Arts. If Ethan decides to stick in close range, he would most likely be employing this method of combat, as his specials are made for combating different situations, not a straight up brawl. *** Ethan utilizes Clone Combat quite a lot in combination with his Elemental Combat, unleashing a plethora of varied attacks that can utilize attack covering, feints, and combo stratagems. At close range, this makes Ethan a big deal to fight against. ** He prefers using Super Signal the most compared to any other State. He likes to turn it on and off when he sees an attack(s) that he believes is essential to dodge and counter. A little of the same can be said for his other States. *** Because Super Signal uses a lot of concentration, Ethan cannot use it for longer periods of time. Therefore, he uses Lightning Dash to replace Super Signal when needed. ** Trained by Wayne to calmly access situations and never to be swayed by mental distractions or tricks Key: Beginning of Game | Late-Beginning | Mid-Game | Late Game | End Game | ORW1 Boss Fight Trivia * In his boss fight, at least when he uses a Lightning Dash or Super Signal, he can get an additional two or potentially three (if Lightning Dash is combined with Super Signal) "actions/moves" per turn. Generally one turn is over when a person expends an "action" and a "move" (aka attack or technique), but because of Ethan's overwhelming speed he can bypass this rule. This only really happens in his boss fight to not confuse the players though **Keep in mind that a character following these "action-move" rules are only restricted by it due to being in a game. In reality turns don't exist. Turns in the ORW Games only help break the originally fluent "fight scene" into accessible, interactive parts with gamelike rules. So in a VS Battle situation characters can do as many "moves" and "turns" as they like Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Characters with Sprites Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters